


Bad Fashion Sense on a Windy Day

by Scattered_Irises



Series: HPSO Homicide Unit [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Detective AU, Gen, Mentions of Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scattered_Irises/pseuds/Scattered_Irises
Summary: The newest case of Heartland Police: Special Operatives’ Homicide Unit (whew! What a mouthful!) is interrupted when a valuable piece of evidence blows away. It’s up to detective Rio and her brother to run after it.
Series: HPSO Homicide Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/834573
Kudos: 5





	Bad Fashion Sense on a Windy Day

**Author's Note:**

> From the Vault. Written a few years ago and polished for AO3 readers.

  
They hear running footsteps before they see her. A clump of feathers flutter in the wind like a demented bird. Upon further inspection, it turns out to be a hat, blown by the wind. It’s a garish thing, covered in maroon feathers and flowers. With each inch it flies, a bit of it falls behind. Feathers here, flowers there. The path it left behind looked more like a sleep-deprived flower girl’s efforts more than anything else. Bumbling through the sluggish crowd is none other than Kamishiro Rio herself, the famed Homicide Unit Detective. Not even the crisp and chilly autumn morning could deter her energy. 

She pushes through people, earning gasps and insults. She doesn’t have time to insult back, but if she did, it’d be a lot more than a choice finger. 

"Out of the way! Evidence from a case is flying away as I speak! Out!" she shouts, vaulting over an elderly couple. 

Reluctantly running behind her is her brother, Kamishiro Ryoga. He seems out of shape compared to his sister, leaping and pushing through the crowd. It was most likely because of the heavy suitcase he carried in his hands. _Thunk thunk thunk thunk._ Ryoga winces as the heavy metal case repeatedly bumps against his legs. Tonight, he’d need a salve for all of the bruises he’d wake up to tomorrow. He stumbles through the crowd, returning insult for insult. He only left the window in their office open a small crack. Their office’s heating was either ineffective or an inferno from hell. Today was the latter. How was he supposed to know that the fan was going to blow the evidence clean out the window?

"It’s just a stupid hat..," he grumbles, shouldering his way through a street performer.  


"It’s not just a hat!" snaps Rio. "It belongs to the killer!"  
  


"And you have a good day too!" shouts Ryoga as the street performer showed him a choice finger.   
  


Then the twins were off, leaving a path of destruction in their wake as Rio picked up the fallen feathers and flowers.

The accursed hat seems to have a life of its own, dancing and fluttering in the wind. Sometimes, it comes close to Rio’s fingertips but then flits away. They pass by busy intersections and parks full of children. The city blurs by and the ache in Ryoga’s legs intensifies with each step he made. Rio on the other hand, seemed to be raring with unlimited energy. In their crisp black suits and ties, they were ill suited to be running. _Droite is going to give us an earful when we get back to HQ_ , thinks Ryoga reluctantly. And he just did the laundry yesterday.   
  


Ryoga swears he’s run half a marathon until he sees the hat finally land on top of a lamppost. It’s almost devoid of all its feathers now, looking more like a shaved chicken on a spit. The twins’ hair is disheveled by the run and sweat runs down their foreheads. _Thank goodness Rio’s doing the laundry next,_ thinks Ryoga as he looks at Rio. Mud splatters their shined shoes and bits of branches and twigs have lodged themselves in their shirts. Despite her mussed appearance, Rio’s eyes continue to shine with energy. 

_You wouldn’t be looking so bright eyed and cheerful if you were the one carrying this case,_ thinks Ryoga sourly when he meets his sister’s triumphant expression.   


"Boost me up," commands Rio.  
  


Ryoga lets out an indignant huff. "I’ll climb the lamppost."

His experience with...entering places that he wasn’t supposed to be in...should pay off.  Resting the case down, Ryoga rolls up his sleeves. Then he removes his shoes and socks. He wraps his hands around the cold metal and prays that the wind remains still. Placing his feet on opposite ends of the pole, Ryoga begins his ascent. As he makes his way up the slippery metal, painful inch by painful inch, he can feel his legs begin to ache. Climbing the lamppost is harder than he thought. Fatigue is beginning to set in and he lets out a grunt as he barely misses the hat. The wind blows and he can feel his legs slipping a bit. Looking down, he grimaces as he sees Rio’s self-satisfied smirk.

"Would you like to review the case for me, assistant detective?" she asks teasingly.  
  


  
Rolling his eyes, Ryoga grabs the offending piece of evidence and throws it down at Rio.

"Not so rough!" chides his sister, carefully handling the evidence.

Ryoga grunts as he makes his way down the pole.

"50 year old Natsume Hiroto was found murdered at the Anemone Aquarium on Sunday at 3:00 AM. His stomach was cut open and his intestines thrown in empty tanks set for maintenance. This offending hat was found near the body," recites Ryoga boredly.  


Nodding her approval, Rio looks down at the hat and groans. The wind really did have fun with this stupid thing. Luckily she had picked up as much feathers and flowers as possible. She turns around and prepares to leave, waiting for her brother. With a grimace, Ryoga slips on his socks and shoes. 

"Would you like a plastic bag?" he mutters, preparing to open up the case.

Rio tosses the hat back, now smelling less like blood and more like dirty city, in Ryoga’s hands. He looks down at it in disgust.  


"Be my guest," she chirps. "If we’re fast, we can grab some lunch at Blue Mountain Cafe before it gets too crowded."

Ryoga grumbles and gingerly bags up the mangled hat. The cafe better have fresh coffee when they get there.


End file.
